Clash of the Monsters
by Zanthium
Summary: Sequel to Godzilla and Ginormica: After finding a strange artifact, team Monster is able to transform Godzilla into a human, he tells them ancient secrets of monsters, and that Ginormica is more powerful than she knows. Meanwhile, an army of monsters appears from an unknown source to invade our world, can Susan's secret power save the Earth from total destruction?
1. Chapter 1: Ancient Knowledge

**Chapter 1: Ancient Knowledge**

Godzilla was not use to living underground in a bunker like Area: 50-something, he had to keep his height at 60ft. tall to fit in most of the rooms, but Ginormica kept him comfortable and she was the only reason he stayed after all.

"Good morning" Susan said greeting Godzilla in the main room.

Godzilla came over quickly and licked her face like a dog.

"Stop, that tickles" she laughed.

He always seemed to be in a good mood when she was around, but she always wondered why, why he saved her life from the M.U.T.O's, why he cared for her so much, it seemed a mystery.

"Where have you been?" Susan asked.

"You were gone all night last night".

Godzilla paused for a moment and then he held up his hand, Susan looked at it realizing he was holding something, in his hand was a large crystal object about the size of her palm and it was glowing white, Susan picked it up thinking he was giving it to her.

"What is this?" She asked curiously.

Godzilla then pointed to his face, Susan did not know what he trying to say, she thought for a moment and then she was thinking,

"Mabey he wants me to touch this to his face?"

So she did, when suddenly the crystal started vibrating, a large beam of light came from the crystal and onto Godzilla and he began to shrink, Susan started to panic not knowing what was going on, but then the beam retracted and the crystal stopped vibrating. Susan looked down and was stunned by what she saw. Right where Godzilla was standing, there was now a young boy, wearing a robe of lizard skin, he was around the age of 20, he had red hair, and his eyes were the same color as Godzilla's, the crystal had transformed him into a human.

"Hello Ginormica" the human form said.

Susan started thinking and came to the conclusion.

"Godzilla?!" she said questionably.

"Yes" he replied.

"But how did…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"The crystal has transformed me into this human form, that is why I was gone last night, I returned to my ocean lair to retrieve the crystal I have kept hidden, so that I may speak to you."

"Wow, that's amazing!" she said in excitement.

She came down on knees and picked him up in her hand.

"I have so many things to ask you" she said.

"I would be happy to answer your majesty" he said.

"You're what?" she asked in confusion.

Just then the rest of the team walked into the room.

"Morning Susan, hey… who's the guy?" The Missing Link asked.

"Guys, believe it or not this is Godzilla" Susan said to them.

Then they all stood in confusion saying the same thing.

"What?"

"He gave me this crystal that turned him into a human" she said.

"By the belt of Orion!" Dr. Cockroach said in excitement.

"Hi, I'm B.O.B" said B.O.B.

"The crystal was given to me by an old friend." Godzilla said.

"Who?" they asked.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning" Godzilla said.

Godzilla told them all about his past, the primordial Earth, other monsters he has faced, yet he could not remember his own birth, but he did remember what was much more important.

"Susan, you and I are members of the most powerful type of monsters, we are known by many names, Colossals, Kaiju, Titans, each species has Quantonium in their blood and is indestructible to manmade weapons, but there is more to you and I, I am the King of the Monsters and you are the Queen of the Monsters."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"The power of Godzilla and Ginormica goes beyond this world, all the way back to where it came from."

"Where did it come from?" she asked.

"The creator, the one who made me, you, and everything in existence… God Almighty".

"You Susan, you have the power to tame and control any Titan simply by commanding it, which also means you have the power to single-handedly rule the world."

Susan could not believe it at first.

"Aside from that, I should probably tell you we are not alone, there are other Kaiju all over the world frozen in time as I was, some are old friends of mine, others don't like me very much and they could awaken at any time."

"How do you know all this?" Dr. C asked.

"I know because I must know, it is part of my purpose" Godzilla responded.

Susan paused for a moment; the rest of the team was filled with amazement.

"Son of Abraham Lincoln! I have to write this down!" the doctor said in excitement.

"So, is that's why you risked your life to save me?" Susan asked Godzilla.

"Of course, you are the queen and I see you have not just the power, but the kindness to make this a better world" he said.

Susan smiled.

"Oh by the way, my real name actually isn't Godzilla, my real name is… Leviathan"


	2. Chapter 2: Dino Charge

**Chapter 2: Dino Charge**

General Monger entered the room on his jetpack.

"Attention Team Monster, we have a major, wait… who's that guy?" the general said pointing to the human form of Godzilla.

Ginormica answered,

"General, this is Godzilla; we turned him into a human using this magical crystal he gave me.

The general puzzled for a moment.

"Works for me" he said.

"Now what was I saying, oh yeah, we got us a major situation, a gigantic creature was sighted off the coast of Australia, showing visual contact.

On the screen appeared a massive reptilian creature resembling a dinosaur, the monster stood on two legs, had two clawed arms with three fingers, green scales with patches of red on its tail, a long crocodile like snout, and two long tusks on its lower jaw.

"That's one ugly iguana" said Link.

"Godzilla do you recognize this monster?" Ginormica asked Godzilla.

Godzilla answered, "Yes I do, a titan that I had a battle with in the age of dinosaurs, Dinosauria, aquatic, fast, carnivores, and a man-eater".

"Holy oil spill!" the general shouted. "We got stop that thing before it gets to the city".

"Susan, this is the perfect opportunity to use you power of monster control" said Godzilla.

"Really?" she wondered.

"Sounds like a plan" said Dr. C

The team got on the back of Insectosaurus and flew as fast as they could to the beaches of Australia to intercept the approaching monster. Once they landed they started preparations for the capture of it.

"So what do we do?" said Link.

"Everyone stay back and don't interfere," Godzilla said, "Get ready Susan, looks like he's coming".

There was a thunderous roar and Dinosauria came out of the water onto land. The beast looked around and saw Ginormica standing 50 meters away.

"What do I do?" Susan asked.

"Give him a command and he will obey" he told her.

"Are you sure about this?" Susan said hesitantly.

"Yes, there is no monster that can resist the command of the queen".

Suddenly Dinosauria let out another terrible roar, and started to charge towards them. Susan was unsure about this, but she stood her ground, she held her arm out in front of her aiming her hand forward, and just when the Kaiju was 50 feet away, she gave a command.

"Stop!" she shouted.

The monster immediately stopped in his tracks. Susan was relieved; she did not think it would work at first. Dinosauria stood in front of her, barley moving other than to sniff her hand.

"That's a good boy" she said petting his nose.

Dinosauria seemed less deadly than they thought, it was a good thing he did not recognize Godzilla in his human form, otherwise it would try to kill him.

"So now what?" Susan asked.

"Whatever you want" Godzilla said, "You could just simply tell him to go home and he will".

"Better hurry before he thinks about going to the city" said the general.

Susan looked at the large reptile and said softy,

"Go home".

Just like that Dinosauria turned around and went back into the sea.

"Well that was easy' she said.

"Do you believe now?" Godzilla asked.

"Yah, you were right, I never knew I had that in me" Susan said.

"Well done as always Monsters" the general said.

"I'll have the research team track that beast…"

 _Ring, ring_

"Hold on I got a call" he said answering his cell phone.

"What now we're celebrating, huh?... You say what!


	3. Chapter 3: The War has Begun

**Chapter 3: The War has Begun**

"What is it general?" Ginormica asked.

"Just got another report," General Monger explained.

"Another giant monster has been sighted in Tokyo".

"Leaping leptons!" said Dr. Cockroach.

"YAAA… I think" said B.O.B.

"We have to hurry, its tearing down everything in its path" said the general.

" _Another appearing this quickly"_ Godzilla thought.

" _Somethings not right"._

With that, Team Monster climbed back on board Insectosaurus and flew north toward a new and deadly threat.

Meanwhile…

A normal day in the streets of Tokyo was quickly and unexpectedly turned into a day of horror and destruction. Buildings were crumbling, people were running in fear, as a gigantic monster that seemed too appeared from nowhere, began rampaging through the city destroying every structure in its path. Thousands were fleeing the city as quick as they could, but one family was far behind.

"The car won't start!" shouted the father.

"It's coming! We have to run." said the terrified mother holding her child in her arms.

"No we will never make it!" he responded.

Just then the daughter looked up to the sky.

"Mommy look" the child said pointing up.

The mother and father looked up in the sky to see in amazement, a giant butterfly-like creature soaring over them toward the city.

"All right, set her down Insecto" said the Missing Link to his flying friend.

Insectosaurus landed just outside the burning city and the team hopped off.

"See anything?" Ginormica said looking out at the destruction.

"All I see is fire" said Dr. Cockroach.

"Hey there's a hot dog stand" B.O.B shouted excitingly.

"Look there" Godzilla said as he pointed down the main street.

The team looked through the crumbling ruins and saw coming down the street, a large black creature, at least 200 feet tall, it had a body similar to a gorillas, with multiple jagged bumps protruding on both sides, a small head, and long canine teeth on both jaws, complete with a row of curved horns above glowing red eyes.

"All right" Susan said preparing to give a command to the titan. She held her arm out in front of her aiming her palm at the monster and shouted… "Stop!", but it didn't… it continued its rampage through town even as Susan gave the command over and over.

"It's not working" she said.

"That's not possible!" Godzilla said beginning to panic.

"Mabey it can't hear you"

Suddenly, the monster caught sight of the team, and with a gruesome roar, it began moving toward them.

"Godzilla, you think you can handle it?" Susan asked.

"It would my pleasure your majesty" he answered.

Ginormica pulled out the crystal Godzilla gave her, pointed it at him, the crystal began to glow, and a beam of light came down on him from the crystal as it transformed the human back to his original, 300 foot monstrous Godzilla self. The enemy Kaiju spotted him and released a threatening roar, Godzilla responded with his own and charged toward the enemy.

The streets of Tokyo were suddenly transformed into an all-out titan war, as Godzilla and the opposing monster were locked in combat. Godzilla swings his claws left and right slashing at the Kaiju, to no avail the creature does the same and the two beasts are locked in each other's grasp, when all of a sudden, Insectosaurus fly's into view grabbing the enemy's arm in its jaws. As Insecto pulls the Kaiju off of Godzilla, Ginormica and the rest of the team move in on their enemy and the beast quickly finds itself out numbered.

"B.O.B, look out!" Link calls to his friend just as the titan steps on B.O.B.

"I got him you guys, I got-!" B.O.B tries to speak as the angry Kaiju keeps stomping him in the ground, but B.O.B is of course unharmed.

Susan punches the creature's stomach over and over as Godzilla and Insecto pull its arms back, but spins free throwing the two to the ground with an earth shattering thud. Godzilla quickly recovered and he came across with a punch to the beasts face, but it was still swinging as it responded with an uppercut to Godzilla's throat, it then grabbed his neck and jumps on top of him holding him to the ground.

"Godzilla!" Susan shouted as she tried to pry the beast of her companion, but to no avail.

Godzilla was being choked to death; the enemy titan thought it was winning, until…

" _GRROOHH!"_

Godzilla fires his powerful heat ray into the creatures face blinding it instantly.

" _EEERRRAAAHHH!"_

The titan cries out in pain falling off of Godzilla and slams its face into the ground repeatedly, Ginormica looks to its back and notices and small glowing orb internally connected to it, thinking it is a weak spot she tells Godzilla…

"Godzilla hit that spot".

With that his spines glow blue from his tail to his head and he fires his heat ray at the orb, in less than 2 seconds, the orb explodes.

" _RRRAAA!"_

The titan roars to the sky and falls to the ground motionless.

"Did I miss something?" said B.O.B slipping off the fallen beast's foot.

"Is it dead?" Susan asked fearing it may get up again.

"Yes its dead" Dr. Cockroach said checking its pulse to find its heart stopped.

"Susan how'd you know to hit it there?" Link asked pointed to the burned spot where the mysterious orb once was.

"I don't know" she replied, "It must have been a lucky guess".

"Where did it come from?" asked Link.

"Hold on," said Dr. C.

"I'm tracing the point of origin, we will need time to scan its brain and locate the precise area-"

"Why don't we just follow the footprints" said B.O.B pointing to the trail of massive footprints the beast left behind.

"Oh right" the doctor said.

Godzilla then used his power to change size from 300 feet down to 50 feet so he could ride on Insectosaurus with the others. As they flew to the sky tracking the footprints, Ginormica looked to see if Godzilla was injured sense he took most of the hits.

"Hey are you okay?" she said to him. Godzilla gave a little nod and licked her face like a dog again.

"Okay, okay stop it" she giggled.

"That lizard really likes you doesn't he" Link said.

"Yah so"

"Well you're the only one he's ever been so soft on you know".

"Well…"

"Look!" Dr. C interrupted pointing in the sky.

Where the footprints had first appeared was a large crater, and right above it in the sky, was a massive spiral cloud with a glowing green center.

"What is that?!" Susan wondered staring into the cloud.


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Sky

**Chapter 4: Into the Sky**

"It's a portal" said Dr. C.

"Are you sure?" Ginormica asked.

"What else could it be" said The Missing Link.

The team stood 300 meters from the gigantic spiral cloud now confirmed to be portal, wondering where it came from or where it goes. All the sudden a massive beam of light came down out of the portal and landed on the ground, as the light faded a large shape appeared from the mist, a gigantic creature, 200 feet tall, black in color with a row of glowing spots on both sides of its body, walks on four legs with a three clawed tail, and on its head, a long mouth like a monitor lizard filled with teeth, glowing green eyes, and two long horns on its snout curved backwards. It was a Kaiju from another world.

"Oh snap!" Link said as a new threat was coming.

Ginormica prepare to try another attempt to use her monster control, although it did not work on the last monster from the portal she was still tempted to try. As the enemy titan began to approach Team Monster, Susan held her arm out aiming her hand at the Kaiju and shouted…

"Stop!" Susan commanded to the beast… but to no avail, it kept coming even as she repeated her order, the whole team was beginning to worry now.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked.

"It's not doing this from its own will," Doctor Cockroach was starting to think, why this worked on Dinosauria but not this monster or the previous, and he came to a startling theory…"it must be mined controlled".

The Kaiju came straight towards them, gnashing its terrible fangs, but before it could reach them, in the mist of all this Godzilla had grown back till he the size of the enemy and his spines begin to glow from the tail up as he opened his mouth firing his heat ray at the beast.

" _RRRAAAHHH!"_

The Kaiju screamed in pain as the force of the blast knocked him to the ground, Godzilla then turned his head to the others and gave an awkward but energetic smile.

"That's? … not creepy" Link said commentating but trying not to upset him.

Just then, the titan got back on its feet and let out a terrifying screech as it charged for them.

"Here we go!" said B.O.B.

Godzilla turned around and swung his massive tail to strike the Kaiju, but it anticipated and grabbed his tail in its jaws, and by extreme thrashing it threw Godzilla off his feet. That's when the whole team moved in, Susan punches the beast in an effort to try to free Godzilla's tail from its drooling maw, the aggravated titan releases its grip only to strike at Susan knocking her to the ground with its arm, just then Link jumps on its head and starts punching its eyes,

"I'm gonna bust your face up!" he shouted.

This only made the Kaiju madder, and in response it shook its head violently throwing Link off and into the air, suddenly Godzilla ran back into view and grabbed the titans left arm while biting its neck.

"Help it's a long way down!" shouted a distressed Link falling from the sky, he was about hit the ground, when Susan held her hands out catching him in the nick of time.

"Your gonna hurt yourself one day" she said.

"Not while these gills suck air" he said shrugging it off.

Godzilla was still had his arms and jaws locked on the Kaiju, when all the sudden it raised its three clawed tail and grabbed his head causing him release his grip as the tail threw him back on the ground before letting his head go. It continued to block their path to the portal as if it was defending it.

"Say hello to my little friend" Dr. C pulled out a long laser-like weapon and started shooting electric shockwaves at the titan.

The beast screamed in agony as the shockwaves burned its skin, that's when Susan got back in the zone, she grabbed the creature's tail and with all her might she swung back lifting the Kaiju into the air over her head, she let go as it went flying over them and landed in the forest.

"You seriously had a gun with you this whole time", she said pointing out Dr. C's invention, "There's probably 50 situations where we could have used that".

"It took me a while to get it stared" he explained.

"Uh… guys!" B.O.B said pointing to the portal.

It seemed the first two Kaiju had been stalling… several beams of light began raining down from the portal carrying more mind controlled titans in many different forms.

"We have to get into that portal and find out where their coming from" said Ginormica.

"Looks like will have to get past these gate keepers first" said The Missing Link.

"How? There's too many of them" Dr. Cockroach replied.

Godzilla began to think, and said in his mind:

" _It's time for reinforcements"_ he thought.

Godzilla then raised his head to the sky and let out an earth-shattering roar, the sound was carried across the globe, the Earth began to tremble as giant monsters, frozen in time, began to awaken, and in less than 5 minutes, from out of the sea came a 200 foot armadillo-like beast covered in spikes, from out of the sky came two flying Kaiju, one that resembled a pteranodon, the other looked like a giant moth, each with a wing span of at least 300 feet, and from underground came two titans, one that was 180 feet long, red in color, had large ears, walked on four legs, and had a long horn coming from the middle of its head, the other creature was a gigantic serpent resembling a cobra. We know these titans by the names of: Anguirus, Baragon, Mothra, Rodan, and Manda.

"Wow, your more popular than I thought" Link said to Godzilla.

It was an all-out monster war as Team Monster and many of Godzilla's old friends battled several mind controlled giant monsters, there was so much chaos it was nearly impossible to tell which side was winning.

"Get off!" Susan yelled trying to pry off of her a 60 foot titan resembling a cross between a black scorpion and a praying mantis.

Godzilla was launching his heat ray in every direction at all enemies around him, while the ancient titans he summoned fought them head to head. Anguirus attacked a four armed bipedal titan with an axe shaped head, while Mothra and Rodan were in a dog fight with a serpentine, four winged, blue and green colored Kaiju, Baragon was locked in combat with a black colored titan with two long horns on both sides of its face, Manda was wrapped around a bipedal four armed Kaiju with a blade like-head, Insectosaurus was biting and kicking a crocodile-like titan and the rest of team monster was trying to help Susan.

"WEEE!" B.O.B said as he stretched himself up until he spat his gelatinous body onto the face of the giant mantis Kaiju irritating it a lot, Susan took the opportunity to kick the massive bug off of her; it went flying in the air and landed on top of the horned Kaiju fighting Baragon.

"You alright Susan?" Link asked.

"I'm fine" she replied catching her breath.

"Come on we have to… what the!?"

Suddenly, Susan began to float off the ground towards the portal.

"Guys help!" she shouted.

But they were too late, she was to high up to reach them, and within a matter of seconds, she disappeared into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5: Godzilla vs The Dark Titan

**Chapter 5: Godzilla vs. The Dark Titan**

" _No!"_ Godzilla shouted in his mind while roaring at the sky.

"Where did she go?" asked B.O.B.

"A tracker beam came from the portal" said Dr. Cockroach.

"We have to get up there!" The Missing Link demanded.

"Look out!" B.O.B yelled as the mantis Kaiju was about to attack them only to be rammed by a very angry Godzilla.

With a blast of his heat ray, Godzilla severed its head from its neck killing it in seconds. The ancient monsters were still battling the mind controlled Kaiju giving the team more time to try and enter the portal.

"Insecto can you get us up there?" Link asked his old friend.

" _GGOOAA!"_

Insecto's wing was broken from his battle, he could not fly.

"What are we gonna do!?" B.O.B asked fearfully. 

Without warning, another beam from the portal came raining down to the ground. Another mind controlled titan appeared from the beam. It was bipedal, 300 feet tall with dark skin; it had two arms like a human, a forked tail, an oddly shaped head, and glowing red eyes.

"Not again!" said Link.

Godzilla filled with rage stood 50 yards in front of the creature and let out his terrible roar.

"I'd say he's got this one" Dr. C said.

The rest of team monster continued helping Godzilla's old allies fight off the enemy Kaiju, as Godzilla began his battle with the new monster. Godzilla stared with anger at the dark titan; the beast just stared back, until finally, the two charged at each other and collided. Godzilla slashed his claws at the Kaiju, but it blocked every time, it punched him in the face, Godzilla responded by firing his heat ray which knocked the dark titan down, but got up and released a laser from its eyes zapping him. Godzilla was disoriented but not giving up, he got back on his feet and charged the dark titan only to have it grab his throat and throw him over its shoulder, Godzilla came back up and fired his heat ray at the monster sending it crashing down, but it quickly got back up.

"This isn't going well!" Link announced.

"No chizz!" Dr. C replied.

"We have to find some way to break the control of the monsters, but…" then Dr. Cockroach noticed each of the opposing Kaiju had a small glowing orb internally connected to it just like the first space monster they fought in Tokyo.

"That's it!" he shouted.

"Those orbs on them, that must be what controls them."

"So we pull them out, and they'll stop trying to kill us?" Link asked.

"Exactly, now here's the plan…" Dr. C explained his plan to the team and prepared to end the battle.

Anguirus had his powerful jaws clamped down on the two horned Kaiju which was franticly swinging his arm from left to right to throw him off. After spinning around twice Anguirus couldn't hold on any more, he released his grip and went skidding into the ground, the fall made him disoriented as his enraged opponent slow came toward him ready to finish him, the horned Kaiju raised its claws about to strike when suddenly… it stopped and started to fall to the ground, Anguirus looked wondering why his enemy collapsed and saw a small fish-like ape creature coming off of it.

"Hey buddy what's going on" it was The Missing Link who had climbed up the monster and torn out the orb from its chest while it was distracted with Anguiurs.

"It worked!" Dr. C celebrated.

"One down five to go!"

They continued their strategy, Link and B.O.B climbed on the unaware monsters pulling out the orbs. As the orbs were torn out, the Kaiju fell to the ground, unconscious but alive; it didn't take long before all that was left was the Kaiju in the sky still fighting Mothra and Rodan.

" _KKKAAA"_

Thunderous screams filled the sky as Rodan chased and slashed at serpentine monster, Mothra relentlessly fired her laser beams from her antenna but to no avail, then without warning the titan began to rap itself around Rodan trying to suffocate him, Rodan responded by grabbing his foes neck in his beak, the beast roared in pain as they both went falling out of the sky. That's when Rodan managed to break free just as Mothra fired her laser at the enemy causing it to land with an explosive blast.

"Alright is that all" Link asked hopefully.

"No" Dr. Cockroach answered, "There's one left".

Godzilla was pinned to the ground as the dark titan endlessly punched and slashed him, Godzilla couldn't take much more, the dark titan raised its arms again, until…

" _RRRAAAGGG"_

The Kaiju was slammed by the spiked back of Anguirus throwing him off of Godzilla, all of Godzilla's allies turned their attention to the dark titan as Godzilla tried to regain his strength. All the ancient titans attacked at once trying to overwhelm the dark titan, but it was too fast, it dodged and counter attacked them tirelessly, when from out of nowhere, Insectosaurus with Link, B.O.B, and Dr. C on his head charged the space monster.

"Bring it on ugly" B.O.B yelled.

As they prepared to strike, the dark titan launched its laser beams from its eyes, the blast stunned Insecto knocking him on his back sending the rest of the team falling to the ground.

"OWIE!" B.O.B yelled even though he doesn't fell much pain.

"Must you aggravate the monster!?" Dr. C shouted at Link.

The dark titan loomed over them, it looked like it was about to kill Insecto, until…

" _GGGRRRAAA!"_

It looked behind it to see Godzilla back in the fight once more.


	6. Chapter 6: Ginormica vs Kaiser

**Chapter 6: Ginormica vs. Kaiser**

"Huh? ... Where am I?"

The next thing she knew, Susan was standing in a large metal dome, and in the center stood a black figure as tall as her, humanoid, with long claws, glowing red eyes with an extra eye on its forehead and three long curved horns protruding from its head.

"The great Ginormica, we've been expecting you" said the creature.

"Who are you?" Susan asked.

"I am Kaiser, soon to be ruler of this galaxy."

"I have been watching you; you have defeated many of my slave titans and you have proven to be very impressive, especially with your ability to control monsters, that is why you will join me in the conquest of the galaxy" Kaiser said.

"In your dreams you demon" Susan replied in anger.

"Come now my dear be reasonable," he began to walk around her, "join me and I will spare your world from death, including your family and your other monster friends, except that lizard boy of yours" he said.

"Godzilla?" she thought.

"Of course, from studying him it is clear he will never except surrender no matter what and he must be terminated".

"No… I will not let you kill him!" Susan shouted.

"I am afraid you are too late, observe".

He pointed to a large screen on the wall showing the live video of Godzilla fighting the dark titan.

"He attempted to save your life at the cost of his own; it is a pity since he has not told you".

"Told me what?" Susan asked.

"The secret he has been keeping from you, I'm surprised you have not discovered it yet, but I might as well spare you the trouble, not only does he care for you… he fancies you" said Kaiser.

"Godzilla… loves me!?"

"How can he not, you are quite stunning even to my eyes, it's a shame he will never live to tell you himself".

Susan was filling with rage.

"You will not lay a finger on him!" she shouted.

"There it is, love, the illusion designed to over whelm logic and reason which is now blinding you from the truth, he is going to die and there is nothing you can do to stop it".

"Wrong".

Ginormica charged at the Kaiser and attacked, it was an epic battle lasting for hours it seemed, Susan fought with all her strength but Kaiser just kept coming, Susan dodged Kaisers attacks, countering with punches to the face, when Kaiser grabbed her arm trying to throw her to the ground, she quickly raised her leg and kicked him in the head. Kaiser was not giving up, he jumped 100 feet into the air and came down trying to strike her from above, but her reflexes were too fast, she caught his leg and began spinning him around in circles before letting go sending him flying into the wall, then all the sudden, as Kaiser was on the ground and Susan was about to strike, Kaiser lifted his hand and surges of electricity came from his fingers shocking and throwing Susan across the room. Susan was almost paralyzed by the shock, yet she still managed to move, slowly see got back on her feet.

Kaiser spoke, "I sense greatness in you Ginormica, you have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them".

Ginormica lifted her head and looked at him with eyes filled with anger and wrath as she said,

"Wrong again".

Suddenly, she opened her hand, an orb of light started growing from her hand, she aimed her arm at Kaiser and the orb turned into a ray of light similar to Godzilla's heat ray, only twice as strong. The ray struck Kaiser and began to completely incinerate him. As the dark alien slowly dies he shouts as loud as possible his last words.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Within seconds of a massive explosion, the dreaded Kaiser is no more.

"Wow! … How did I do that?" she looked at her hands in amazement trying to make sense of her newly discovered power, "Why didn't Godzilla tell me about this… wait… Godzilla!" she suddenly remembered her friend needed her help.

Ginormica ran to an opening in the back of the dome and she entered a large room filled with bodies of giant monsters in massive transparent tubs, they were motionless and appeared dead. Susan looked to the end of the room and saw a large spiral cloud exactly like the portal she was pulled into.

"Well there's my way out" she said to herself.

First she had to close the portal breaking the connection to this world and Earth without trapping herself here. Near the portal she noticed a row of line shaped buttons, but only one could close the portal after she went through.

"What do I do? What do I do!?"

Susan was in a bad situation, as she began to panic, she heard a small voice in her head,

" _Last right"_

She could not find the source of the voice, but there was no time, she quickly pressed the button on the far right. After it was pressed the portal began to shrink, she ran forward and jumped through the portal as fast as she could, and back to her world.


	7. Chapter 7: The Power of Light

**Chapter 7: The Power of Light**

Godzilla was on the ground, badly wounded but not defeated; Kaiser may have been destroyed, but the dark titan was still doing his biding, it looked like it was finally down for the count, when suddenly…

" _GGGRRRAAA!"_

"What in the name of curved space!?" said the Missing Link.

The dark titan began to change form, in grew wings, its head split into three, and it became the deadliest space monster every known… Kaiser Ghidorah.

"O…M…G!" said Dr. Cockroach in awe.

Godzilla fired his heat ray, only to have it countered by Ghidorahs gravity beam, pushing Godzilla back and forth across the dirt and into mountains, his allies could not help for Kaiser Ghidorah had injured them too badly, it would take time for them to gain their strength back. The rest of Team Monster had to act fast.

"What do we do Doc!?" Link asked, but the doctor couldn't answer as B.O.B interrupted…

"Look up there!" B.O.B yelled pointing to the portal.

They all looked to see the portal shrinking while at the same time bolts of lightning were flashing from all around it as a miracle to their eyes happened, Ginormica jumps from out of the portal, landing to the ground on her feet and hands, and the portal closes.

"What'd I miss?" Susan asks standing back up.

"Susan!" her friends all rejoiced at once.

At the sound of the commotion, Godzilla turns around to see Ginormica gratefully happy to see him alive, as was he to see her. Kaiser Ghidorah notice Godzilla was distracted and took advantage, firing its gravity beam at him knocking him to the ground and lifting him into the air, Godzilla was in great pain before being dropped to the ground. Kaiser Ghidorah lowered its three terrible heads, sinks its teeth into the weakened monster king, and begins to drain his power.

"Godzilla!" Susan runs as fast as she can to aid her distressed ally. With her powerful arms, she punches and pushes Kaiser Ghidorah off of her friend. The space monster was down, but he wouldn't be like that for long, Susan runs to Godzilla

"Godzilla!" she tried to awaken him, but he remained lifeless.

"No…No"

It was almost exactly like the time she first met him, only now he did not revive. Susan was filling with sorrow, thinking she had lost her friend for good, Link, Dr. C, B.O.B, Insecto, and the ancient titans were in just as much sorrow. Susan begins to cry, her tear falls onto him, and suddenly…

" _GGGAAA!"_

Kaiser Ghidorah had recovered from Susan's attack and turned its attention to her, hearing the dark monster approaching, Susan's sorrow quickly changes to anger; she turns to her enemy… when her eyes begin to glow with the color of Quantonium… and she begins to grow.

"What in the animal kingdom!?" Dr. C wondered.

Ginormica continued to grow until she was as tall as Godzilla, she had discovered another power she was unaware of… she could increase her size.

"It's on!" she announced.

Kaiser Ghidorah was shocked by the power he had witnessed, but he was still not afraid, just as they began to clash, Susan heard something from behind her, as she turned she saw a miracle. Godzilla began to glow, his spines shinning blue, while the rest of his body became the color of Quantonium, his eyes glowing blue opened and he rose up to his feet releasing a powerful roar.

"You're alive!" Susan rejoiced.

"He's alive!" the rest of the team shouted in celebration, but their rejoice was cut off by an angry Kaiser Ghidorah charging at the Queen and the King of Monsters.

"Come on let's do this together" Ginormica said to her reptilian friend as they joined forces to defeat the dark monster.

As Kaiser Ghidorah ran at them, Ginormica swung her fist punching its right head, while Godzilla swung his claws at the left head, but the middle head fired its gravity beam a Godzilla, who responded with his heat back at the middle head completely denigrating it leaving a smoking hole from the neck. Susan grabbed the right head and swung back throwing the whole titan into the air, as she let it go Godzilla fired his heat ray again and Susan fired her ray of light, together their combined power pushed the Kaiju higher and higher up until their power destroyed Kaiser Ghidorah in a gigantic explosion, and with that Godzilla unleashed his victory roar.

"I got nothing" Link said.

As the Queen and the King stood next to each other, all of the remaining mind-controlled titans awoke from unconsciousness; now that they were no longer being controlled they saw no need to continue fighting. All of Godzilla's titan friends and the remaining, now gentle ones came and circled around Ginormica, and they all bowed in respect to her.

"I could get use to this" she said.

Susan raised her hand up and said to them all:

"You are free".

So they obeyed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

The remaining titans have returned to hibernation, team monster has gone home.

"Well done as always monsters" General Monger greeted them.

"Thank you general" said Ginormica.

"Nothing we wouldn't do for our planet sir" the Missing Link responded.

"I think we could use a vacation" said Dr. Cockroach.

"Wait it's over all ready?" said B.O.B.

As the team entered the base, Susan stopped Godzilla and waited till everyone else was gone, she then pulled out the crystal he gave her, and used it to turn him into a human again.

"Yes you're majesty, I mean Susan…sorry." The human form of the monster king said.

Susan got down on her knees, and smiling at him she said:

"Godzilla, there's something you have been keeping from me" she said.

Godzilla knew right away what she was talking about and decided to confess.

"I was afraid to say for a while now" he said.

"It's okay" she replied.

With that he said it.

"Ginormica… I love you".

Susan smiled and said,

"I love you too"

She picked him up and they kissed. The rest of the monsters had walked in to see the two of them kissing.

"Aww" said B.O.B

"Finally got to first base, not bad for a lizard boy" said Link.

"Really guys?" Susan said.

It all ended with a big laugh. And so another battle has been won, the Guardian Monsters have fought to protect all of Earth from the forces of darkness, and succeeded, but their adventures together are far from over, no matter, for as long as God reigns on high, good will always win, light will triumph over darkness.


End file.
